Night In Las Noches
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Tidak baik seorang gadis keluar malam-malam begini, Lolly. Tidak perduli manusia atau arrancar, pokoknya seorang gadis itu tidak baik keluar malam-malam. Karena pria mungkin akan jahat. Request by Fayaluzzaline. Lemon. Don't like? Don't read. Mind to RnR?


Request by Fayaluzzaline. Akhirnya bikin fic rated M lagi. Ahh, sulit juga dan harus baca ulang fic 'Tarot' karena keseringan baca lemon Yaoi. (Dasar fujoshi!) #disambit

Yuph! Please enjoy this story and... don't like? Just don't read! (Dosa tanggung sendiri, loh!)

* * *

Malam yang tenang di Las Noches—seperti biasanya—tak ada kegaduhan berarti, dan bulan senantiasa berbentuk sabit. Tak ada juga suara hewan-hewan malam seperti burung hantu atau jangkrik, mungkin yang ada hanya suara hollow-hollow kecil. Tapi tak terlalu mempengaruhi suasana tenang itu.

Seorang gadis berkuncir dua baru saja keluar dari kamarnya—Lolly. Fraccion Ulquiorra Schiffer itu bukanlah seorang arrancar perempuan yang suka meninggalkan istananya tanpa alasan. Selain karena Ulquiorra atau Aizen membutuhkannya, Lolly tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi kali ini lain, tak ada yang memanggilnya, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan penat.

Penat karena seorang gadis manis berambut oranye kalem sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Gadis bernama Orihime Inoue itu menyita perhatian semua orang, termasuk pria itu. Oh, bukan hanya menyita perhatian pria itu, tapi juga Inoue telah menyembuhkannya. Cih! Kekuatan yang nyaris menyamai kekuatan Kami-sama. Pengembalian ruang dan waktu, penolakan fenomena. Seandainya Lolly memiliki itu.

**.**

**.**

**-Night In Las Noches-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : M  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : GrimmLolly  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AR (almost) PWP and explicit lemon  
Summary : Tidak baik seorang gadis keluar malam-malam begini, Lolly. Tidak perduli manusia atau arrancar, pokoknya seorang gadis itu tidak baik keluar malam-malam. Karena pria mungkin akan jahat.**

**.**

**.**

Lolly memandang ke arah jendela besar yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Menolly sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Ia sendiri masih belum mengerti apakah seorang arrancar perlu tidur atau tidak. Sejak menjadi vasto lorde sempurna, Lolly punya banyak waktu luang untuk tidur. Tapi, tidak juga, tidak semua waktunya ia gunakan untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

Memang ia tidak perlu lagi berburu hollow untuk mempertahankan status arrancarnya sekarang, tapi terkadang beberapa espada membutuhkan bantuannya. Entah untuk bertarung, atau sekedar membantu hal-hal kecil.

Paling tidak Ulquiorra—sebagai tuannya, Hallibel—sebagai sesama perempuan, dan... Grimmjow. Espada berambut biru langit itu terkadang meminta bantuannya untuk sekedar berburu hollow atau hanya menemaninya. Err, memang mungkin aneh, tapi entah mengapa Lolly selalu saja tidak bisa menolak.

Menolak? Tentu saja tidak mungkin untuk akhir-akhir ini, mengingat status Lolly yang tidak lagi 'bukan siapa-siapa' bagi Grimmjow. Hubungan spesial diantara arrancar itu bukan lagi sebuah rahasia. Starrk dan Hallibel yang diam-diam menjalin cinta pun sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Atau dulu, beredar kabar kalau Nnoitra dan seorang mantan espada nomor tiga pernah bersama.

Lolly menghela nafas panjang, lalu menggenggam sisi jendela tempat ia berdiri. Matanya masih belum mengantuk dan sepertinya malam ini ia memilih untuk tidak tidur saja.

Grep!

Sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dan nyaris membuat Lolly nyaris terpekik kalau saja selanjutnya tangan-tangan kekar itu tidak berlanjut memeluknya. Jelas Lolly mengenali siapa itu. Tangan kekar dan kasar, juga wangi parfum yang digunakan oleh pria yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Lolly," bisik pria itu—tepat di telinganya.

"Grimmjow. Kau mengejutkanku," gumam Lolly.

"Begitukah? Hahaha..." Grimmjow malah tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lolly menggenggam lembut lengan Grimmjow yang tengah memeluknya itu. Grimmjow bergeming, tangannya meraih jemari Lolly, lalu dibimbing untuk dikecupnya lembut. Lolly hanya tersenyum, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis keluar malam-malam begini, Lolly," ujar Grimmjow sambil mengacak rambut Lolly.

"Cih! Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis manusia itu."

"Maksudmu peliharaan baru Ulquiorra itu?"

Lolly mengangguk dan memasang wajah cemberut. Grimmjow malah tertawa, lalu menarik gadis mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dibelainya lembut rambut hitam panjang Lolly, lalu ia kecup.

"Lolly, tidak perduli manusia atau arrancar, pokoknya seorang gadis itu tidak baik keluar malam-malam."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lolly, sambil melepas pelukan kekasihnya.

"Karena... saat malam hari, pria mungkin akan menjadi jahat."

"Kau juga?" tanya Lolly.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Grimmjow balik.

"Mungkin saja, kau juga termasuk yang akan menjadi jahat pada malam hari itu."

"Tidak padamu, sayang," punggung telunjuk Grimmjow menelusuri pipi Lolly.

Pipi Lolly langsung bersemu merah, dan meraih tangan Grimmjow yang memegang pipinya. Grimmjow tersenyum—yang lebih mirip seringaian—lalu mengecup jemari Lolly, membuat gadis di depannya tersipu lagi.

"Sepertinya moodmu sedang tidak baik."

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?"

"Menurutku, sih. Mau main ke istanaku?" tawar Grimmjow.

"Ng..."

"Shaw Long dan yang lainnya sedang tidak ada, kok."

"Kemana mereka?"

"Mungkin tidur. Aku tidak mengerti juga. Tadi sih, Yylfordt mengajakku keluar."

"Hmm..."

"Jadi, mau main ke istanaku?"

"Baiklah."

Grimmjow tersenyum, lalu menarik lembut lengan gadis mungil itu. Lolly hanya mengikuti sang Sexta Espada menuju ke istananya. Tidak lama, karena keduanya hanya perlu bersonido untuk mempersingkat waktu, dan mereka berdua pun tiba di depan kamar pribadi Grimmjow.

Tak pernah terlintas di benak Lolly, bahwa Espada berambut biru langit yang berstatus kekasihnya itu akan membawa Lolly ke dalam kamarnya. Namun malam ini, Grimmjow benar-benar memperlihatkan ruangan pribadinya kepada Lolly. Pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow saat melihat Lolly tampak ragu.

"I-Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke istana Espada lain."

"Hahaha... Kau bisa bandingkan dengan istana Ulquiorra, Lolly. Milikku tidak kalah, kok."

"Aku percaya," jawab Lolly cepat.

"Anak pintar," tanggap Grimmjow.

Lolly hanya tersenyum tipis, dan Grimmjow pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamar yang lebih besar dari kamar Lolly dan Menolly, dengan dominasi warna biru disana, walau memang abu-abu—sebagai warna dasar—tak kalah banyak. Kamar Grimmjow tidak serapi kamar perempuan, tapi juga tidak seberantakan kamar laki-laki biasanya. Normal. Cukup rapi untuk espada urakan seperti dia. Barang-barang tersusun rapi di tempatnya, memang ada beberapa yang tergeletak di lantai, mungkin habis digunakan.

"Nah, ini pertama kalinya kau ke kamarku, kan? Bagaimana? Berantakan, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar laki-laki."

"Hahaha... Jangan memuji begitu. Nah, duduklah," Grimmjow menunjuk sebuah sofa putih.

Lolly mengangguk, lalu duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk Grimmjow. Malam mungkin semakin larut, tapi—ahh, siapa yang tahu waktu di Las Noches? Langitnya selalu menggelar permadani malam dengan taburan sedikit bintang dan bulan yang tak pernah berubah fasenya—selalu sabit. Seakan mengingatkan setiap arrancar pada senyum licik Aizen.

Grimmjow mengambil tempat di samping Lolly, lalu merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Selanjutnya, ia menarik lembut lengan Lolly, matanya mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk mendekat padanya. Lolly memandang ragu, tapi lalu mendekat pada Grimmjow dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, sayang?" tanya Grimmjow to-the-point.

"Tidak ada," jawab Lolly berbohong.

"Oh. Bukankah pembicaraan tentang peliharaan baru Ulquiorra membuatmu agak kesal tadi?"

"Grimm, aku sedang tidak mood membicarakannya. Itu saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Bukankah kau cemburu?"

"Eh?" Lolly mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap iris biru Grimmjow. "Cemburu?"

"Ya, cemburu."

"T-Tidak, kok!" mata Lolly malah tak sengaja menatap tangan Grimmjow yang pernah disembuhkan oleh Inoue.

"Oh. Soal ini. Dia hanya menyembuhkanku saja, kok," Grimmjow malah menyeringai. "Kau tidak usah cemburu."

"Aku bilang, aku tidak cemburu!" bantah Lolly lagi.

"Benarkah?" Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lolly.

"Iya, ak—hmph."

Grimmjow memutus kata-kata Lolly dengan ciuman hangat di bibir gadis itu. Lolly menahannya dengan mendorong dada Grimmjow, namun, tentu saja tenaga Grimmjow jauh lebih besar daripada Lolly.

"Ummhh," Lolly mendesah kecil.

Tidak beres, ciuman hangat Grimmjow lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas yang membuat Lolly kehabisan asupan oksigen karenanya—begitu pun Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut biru itu akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panas itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"M-Maaf, Lolly, aku tak bermaksud..."

"Hh... Sebenarnya, kenapa? Hh..." Lolly mengatur nafasnya.

"Lupakan saja yang tadi," Grimmjow beranjak dari sofa, namun Lolly menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak marah Grimmjow," ujar Lolly. "M-Maksudku..."

"Lolly, kau tidak boleh memberi ikan pada kucing yang kelaparan," ujar Grimmjow lembut.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya memberikannya pada orang yang ku cintai."

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak akan merusakmu."

"Merusakku? Memang setelah kau melakukannya, kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Maksudku..."

"Grimm, kita ini arrancar. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi kita tidak seperti manusia yang ada ikatan."

"Menikah, begitu?"

"Mungkin."

"Hahaha... Jangan bercanda, Lolly. Kita diciptakan hanya untuk bertarung."

"Aku tahu bahwa di otakmu hanya ada itu."

"Di otakku? Ya, ada pertarungan, dan kau," ujar Grimmjow, sambil membelai pipi Lolly.

Lolly hanya tersenyum. Selanjutnya, Grimmjow merebahkan gadisnya di atas sofa, lalu kembali mencium ganas bibir Lolly lagi. Kali ini, tak ada perlawanan, Lolly hanya menumpu tangannya pada dada bidang Grimmjow, sementara kedua tangan Grimmjow ada di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

"Uhmm," Lolly mendesah—lagi.

Grimmjow meminta izin Lolly untuk membuka mulutnya dengan menjilat bibir gadis itu. Lolly mengerti dan membiarkan lidah Grimmjow memasuki mulutnya, beradu dengan lidahnya, mengabsen satu persatu gigi-giginya, dan saling bertukar saliva.

"Hh... Hh..." Lolly terengah-engah ketika ciuman itu selesai—begitupun Grimmjow.

Namun itu tak lama, karena selanjutnya Grimmjow memberikan kecupannya di pipi Lolly, rahang, dan menggigit kecil lehernya. Memberikan jejak bernama kiss mark di leher Lolly.

"Asshh, Grimm," desah Lolly.

Grimmjow malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di telusurinya leher putih mulus Lolly, sesekali meninggalkan jejak, dan kecupannya berakhir di dada gadis itu. Pria berambut biru itu membuka seragam arrancar Lolly—yang memang dari awal sudah menampakkan lekuk tubuh arrancar mungil itu. Selanjutnya, Grimmjow menelusuri dada Lolly dan berhenti sesaat di puncaknya, memberi gigitan kecil di sana.

"Ahhh~, akh! Grimmhh~."

"Sakit, Lolly?"

"Ti-Tidak. Ahhh," Lolly kembali mendesah ketika Grimmjow malah—dengan sengaja—memainkan puncak dada Lolly dengan jempolnya.

Grimmjow menyeringai, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Bibirnya kembali memberikan bertubi-tubi kecupan di tubuh Lolly, membuat gadis itu menggelinjang geli dan melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Grimm—, kyaa!" pekik Lolly tepat ketika Grimmjow membuat kiss mark di pinggangnya.

"Lolly, tubuhmu sempurna sekali!" puji Grimmjow, Lolly tersipu. "Ku buka ikatan rambutmu, ya?"

Lolly mengangguk pasrah, membiarkan Grimmjow menggerai rambut hitam panjangnya. Tapi gadis itu tidak diam saja. Kali ini gantian Lolly yang memberi kiss mark di beberapa bagian tubuh Grimmjow. Sebagian besar di leher, turun ke dada, dan ciuman Lolly terhenti saat Grimmjow selesai membuka karet ikat rambutnya.

"Kau nakal rupanya, Lolly," Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Aku baru belajar darimu."

"Hahaha..." Grimmjow tertawa, lalu mengecup dahi gadis manis itu. "Kau tampak lebih cantik dengan rambut tergerai."

Grimmjow beranjak dari sofa dan melucuti semua pakaiannya sendiri, hingga tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Lolly sempat menahan nafas melihat tubuh 'sempurna' kekasihnya itu. Adik kecil Grimmjow sudah menegang, dan membuat Lolly tersipu melihatnya. Grimmjow hanya menyeringai, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, kembali menindih Lolly.

"Kau nanti akan mencobanya, sayang," ucap Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya ke lorong wanita Lolly, lalu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam.

"G-Grimmhh~, ahhh~," desah Lolly keras.

Desahan Lolly seperti melodi indah di telinga Grimmjow. Menyesuaikan dengan irama desahan Lolly, lidah Grimmjow menari keluar masuk ke dalam lorong kewanitaan gadis itu. Lolly menggeliat tidak karuan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Grimmjow.

"Grimm~, oh, ahh, Grimm~!"

"Hehehe... Aku suka mendengarnya, Lolly. Teruskanlah."

Perut Lolly semakin terasa geli ketika Grimmjow menyentuh sweet spotnya. Selanjutnya, cairan bening keluar dari lorongnya, membuat Lolly sedikit kehilangan tenaganya. Grimmjow meneguknya, lalu mencium Lolly, berbagi cairan cinta dengan gadis itu. Lolly mengernyit, lalu membelai pipi Grimmjow.

"Rasanya aneh," ujarnya polos.

"Hahaha... Bagaimana kalau kau merasakan milikku?" tawar Grimmjow.

Lolly mengangguk lemah, lalu bangkit dan bertukar posisi dengan Grimmjow. Pria berambut biru itu menahan tubuh dengan kedua sikunya, membiarkan Lolly menikmati 'adik kecil'nya. Lolly menjilat ujung adik kecil Grimmjow, dan sang Sexta Espada langsung bereaksi dengan mendesah.

"Ahsh, Lolly~."

Lolly tersenyum, dan membelai lembut adik kecil Grimmjow. Lalu, gadis itu mulai mengulum adik kecil Grimmjow. Pria itu mendesah kecil, sesekali menekan kepala Lolly untuk mengulum lebih dalam. Sayangnya tidak bisa, adik kecil Grimmjow jauh lebih besar daripada mulut Lolly.

Lolly memaju mundurkan kepalanya, membuat Grimmjow mendesah hebat karenanya.

"Ahh~, assh! Lolly! Cu—, ahhh, cukuphh..."

Lolly menarik kepalanya saat di rasa adik kecil Grimmjow itu sudah berkedut. Grimmjow menarik nafas, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuh Lolly. Selanjutnya, Grimmjow memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lorong kewanitaan Lolly, membuat pemanasan sebelum adik kecilnya masuk.

"Ahh! Grimmhh..." desah Lolly.

Mulut Grimmjow kembali melumat puncak dada Lolly dan sesekali menelusuri daging kenyal itu, membuat kiss mark. Tangannya tidak diam, setelah satu jari, dua jarinya menyusul. Ya, tiga jari Grimmjow membuat gerakan zig zag di dalam lorong kewanitaan Lolly dan membuat gadis itu mendesah hebat.

Pcak!

Grimmjow merasakan jari-jarinya basah, dan Lolly kembali lemas. Oh, klimaks kedua si fraccion Ulquiorra. Itu membuat Grimmjow berinisiatif untuk mengarahkan adik kecilnya ke lorong wanita Lolly. Espada bernomor urut enam itu menatap kekasihnya sesaat. Lolly mengangguk—memberi izin. Grimmjow pun mulai memasukkan ujung adik kecilnya ke dalam lorong wanita Lolly.

"Grimm. S-sakit," keluh Lolly, tangannya nyaris mencakar punggung Grimmjow.

"Tahan sedikit ya, sayang," Grimmjow mengecup bibir Lolly lembut.

Selanjutnya, Grimmjow menghentakkan adik kecilnya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke lorong wanita Lolly.

"Hhmppph!" Lolly memekik, namun tertahan oleh ciuman Grimmjow.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar dari lorongnya. Grimmjow melepas ciumannya, lalu mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut mata Lolly.

"Maaf, Lolly."

"Sakit, Grimmhh," Lolly terisak.

"Tenang, sayang."

Grimmjow membelai rambut hitam panjang Lolly yang tergerai, membiarkan sang gadis membiasakan diri dengan ukuran adik kecilnya.

Setelah dirasa Lolly sudah mulai tenang, Grimmjow mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Ya, rasa sakit yang Lolly rasakan lama kelamaan malah menjadi nikmat dan gadis itu mendesah kuat-kuat.

"Grimm... Ahh~, ahh~, ohh!"

"Asshh, Lolly~. Ng..."

Grimmjow terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, lagi-lagi seirama dengan desahan Lolly. Hingga lorong wanita Lolly terasa semakin menjepitnya, dan membuat adik kecilnya itu berkedut tak karuan.

"Grimm, aku... tak tahan..."

"Aku j-juga..."

Dan jutaan sperma Grimmjow mengaliri rahim Lolly. Entahlah, apa di dalam tubuh arrancar itu disebut rahim, Lolly juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia lemas, begitu juga Grimmjow yang terlihat lemas saat mencabut adik kecilnya, lalu ambruk di samping Lolly.

"Aku lelah," gumam Lolly.

"Aku juga," jawab Grimmjow.

"Apa kau akan mencampakkanku setelah ini?" tanya Lolly khawatir.

"Shhttt... Jangan bertanya hal gila seperti itu, Lolly. Aku tentu tidak akan melakukannya."

"Betul?"

"Hmm... Anggap saja ini ikatan konyol bernama pernikahan itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah kita melakukan ini, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Lolly."

"Grimm," gumam Lolly, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Grimmjow.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku juga."

"Lolly," Grimmjow tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Lolly lembut.

Setidaknya, malam ini, di Las Noches, sebuah janji sudah terucap dari bibir sang sexta espada pada fraccion quatro espada.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya itu tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan sehabis melayaninya, dan Grimmjow sendiri tak ingin mengusiknya. Yah, setidaknya, malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**~ O W A R I ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

"Yylfordt, kau sedang apa?" tanya Shaw Long saat melihat rekannya sedang ayik di depan pintu kamar pribadi tuannya.

"Shhtt... Kau tahu tidak, Grimmjow mengajak Lolly ke dalam."

"Hah?"

"Tuh tuh, mereka ngapain di dalam?"

"Memang bisa, mengintip ke dalam?"

"Nggak."

"Bodoh! Lalu kau ngapain di situ."

"Nah, justru aku sedang mencari cara untuk mengintip."

"Anak bodoh."

**-END-**

* * *

Cerita ini AR karena saya menjadikan Lolly sebagai bawahan Ulquiorra, dan mohon maaf karena saya salah menulis nama Lolly dengan double L di sini. :)

#curhat : Faaaay! Maaf ya bikinnya lamaaa banget. Cha lagi kena WB. Pas lagi mandek, terus lihat Irfan Bachdim, langsung ngalir tuh ide (#ganyambung). Ahh, nggak seperti 'Tarot', ini sepertinya bener-bener PWP deh. =w=a Yosh! I hope you like this fic, Fay!

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
